


sugar and spice why are you suddenly being nice?

by blueorangeade



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Character Development, Choi Beomgyu Likes When Kang Taehyun Plays Soccer, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Kang Taehyun Admits Choi Beomgyu is Pretty, M/M, Rich Choi Beomgyu, Smart Kang Taehyun, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueorangeade/pseuds/blueorangeade
Summary: Taehyun has to tutor Beomgyu but it looks like they enjoy each other's company more than just studying.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> • [russian translation](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9691769)

High school has been a horror series for Taehyun ever since he transferred to the city, it’s pretty evident since he transferred to an exclusive private school filled with wealthy students with no manners with him coming from the countryside who got accepted in the school through a scholarship—of course the people there won’t make things easy for him. Especially the son of the president of the parent’s association, Choi Beomgyu. 

The moment Taehyun stepped foot in the building, all eyes were on him. “Is that him?” Jeongin whispers to Beomgyu “Looks like it, he doesn’t belong here” Beomgyu answers and goes to the classroom surprisingly Taehyun enters the same room. “Would you look at that,” Beomgyu says and Taehyun looks at him nervously and sits himself down by the door. “It’s the scholar boy” Beomgyu says and he and his friends laugh. “Shut up Choi” Hyejoo says and sits beside Taehyun. “You’re Kang Taehyun right?” she asks and Taehyun nods. “Hyejoon, Son Hyejoo. Don’t mind those assholes” she says sticking her hand out and Taehyun grabs it and they shake hands. “He’s the son of the—” “Yeah that’s why he has this arrogance in him which is bullshit.” “Oh” “Don’t worry, the only thing he has is his parents, once they’re gone he’s gone too” and Hyejoo smiles hitting Taehyun’s shoulder.

The teacher walked in and everyone in the classroom arranged themselves. “Welcome back to another school year, here we have one of the recipients of the scholarships here in our school. Why won’t you introduce yourself, dear” she says with a smile at Taehyun and Taehyun stands up and says “Hi, my name is Taehyun. Nice to meet you all.” he says and one person said at the back “Sorry what did the country boy say?” and the rest of the class laughed “He said his name is Taehyun and it's nice to meet you all except for you, Choi Beomgyu. The biggest asshole” Hyejoo turns to them and lifts her middle finger making Beomgyu make faces at her. “Okay that’s enough the both of you,” the teacher says and looks over at Taehyun “We love to have you here Taehyun” she continues and Taehyun speaks up “They don’t say” making Beomgyu at the back scoff.

“Why is he acting that way?” Taehyun asks Hyejoo as they walk to one of the benches at the field. “He hates people who come here from a scholarship.” she says and Taehyun makes a confused expression “May I ask why?” he questions “He hates pity, especially his parents are the ones running the scholarship program. He believes that the school solely belongs only to those who can afford to study here like people like him.” Hyejoon says and they both sit down “Then why are you nice to me not like the rest?” Taehyun asks “The principal is my mother which makes me a scholar too, I believe.” Hyejoo laughs “That’s why Choi hates my guts as much as I hate his. I remember he asked one of the freshmen to pour milk all over my things in my bag during PE” she scoffs “I’m sorry” Taehyun says “Don’t worry I had him suspended for two weeks because my mom is the principal” Hyejoo says taking a sip from her milk carton. “He should be expelled” Taehyun expresses and all that Hyejoo could do is laugh. “You think the school would suspend his annoying ass? His family are the main investors of the school, they wouldn’t tolerate such things. Money can always buy anything Taehyun, remember that.” 

The rest of the semester went on like that with Beomgyu annoying the hell out of Taehyun and Taehyun trying to keep his cool. Taehyun met Jisung during Chemistry class and alongside Hyejoo, they are the people Taehyun hangs out with most of the time. Speaking of Chemistry class, it was another lab day and Taehyun partnered up with Jisung while Hyejoo was partnered up with Chaewon. The rest of the period went okay, the teacher handed back the defense papers back to each pair and congratulated Taehyun and Jisung for their impressive paper while the teacher went to Beomgyu and Jeongin whispering to do a better job next time.

It’s time for PE and it’s chaos in the boys locker room. Beomgyu’s friends gasp when they see how muscular Taehyun is. “Looks like country boy getting some gains.” one of them said and Beomgyu scoffs “He won’t last long” he says glaring over Taehyun and the other remains silent. “How the fuck are you so” Jisung walks up to Taehyun “So what?” Taehyun asks, closing his locker. “Soccer team” Taehyun says and Jisung gasps. 

In Taehyu’s luck the assigned sport for class is soccer. “He doesn’t look like a soccer player.” Jeongin says “We’re not too sure Jeongin, let’s just beat this guy to get this over with.” Beomgyu says kicking the ball to one of his teammates. Taehyun steals the ball effortlessly and scores for their team. “Beomgyu” Jeongin taps beside the other “Just focus on the game” Beomgyu says back and proceeds to run across the field. Beomgyu tries to steal the ball from Taehyun but fails to do so making Taehyun score another goal. The teacher ends the game with Taehyun’s team win. “He is a soccer player Jeongin” Beomgyu pants “Yeah” the other replies.

After showering, Taehyun goes to his locker to find his things are missing. “Looking for these, Kang?” Beomgyu chuckles behind him holding Taehyun’s uniform. “Give it back Choi” Taehyun says “What if I don’t want to?” Beomgyu says “You’re such a fucking brat” Taehyun says pushing Beomgyu making the other hit his back on the lockers then falling on the ground. “What the fuck?” Beomgyu says “Looks like the prince fell, huh” Taehyun laughs. “I don’t get you, a fucking brat. Spoiled brat in that manner. You’re just rich but you have a shitty attitude. Beyond that? You don’t have control anymore. Give me back my uniform Beomgyu.” Taehyun says and Beomgyu throws it back to him. “You don’t belong here” Beomgyu says standing up “Of course I don’t but your kind mother gave me this scholarship so why would I say no?” Taehyun creates a smug on his face putting his uniform on. “If you would excuse me, I have a class to attend and I see that you and your friends don’t plan to go back to class anyway so goodbye.” Taehyun says putting on his backpack then leaving the locker room. “Fucking asshole” Beomgyu grunts. 

It’s kind of weird that Beomgyu was not annoying Taehyun for the past three weeks and if Taehyun were to be honest it felt like it was the first time his highschool life in the new school was peaceful somehow. “He’s been quiet ever since you talked to him” Jisung says “I don’t really care. I kinda got used to him all around me talking shit but it’s better like this.” Taehyun replies. “He’s been focused on studying,” Hyejoo says and the other two look at her. “What do you mean?” Taehyun asks “”My mother is the principal and sometimes she won’t keep her mouth shut so it goes like this,” Hyejoo says and now the other two seem so interested. “I don’t know if I should say this but whatever. His parents will send him to another school if he doesn’t put his grades up.” Hyejoo says finally and Taehyun replies “So his parents had enough of him too?” and then the other two laugh. Not too long until Beomgyu walks behind them, “Talking shit about me, eh huh Taehyun?” “Learned from the best.” Taehyun replies, making the other scoff in disbelief. 

It is until the last period where the teacher walks over Taehyun and asks him to stay after class. The dismissal bell rings and the rest of the class walks out of the classroom leaving Taehyun and Mr. Park left, “You are aware that you are exempted for the midterms right?” he asks the student and Taehyun nods. “So for the study week, I have a favor to ask of you” Mr. Park continues “Yeah sure, I have nothing else to do on that week” Taehyun laughs “I need you to tutor someone.” and that’s where Taehyun lost it. “It’s Beomgyu isn’t it?” Taehyun questions and the teacher nods slowly “His parents requested the best student and that’s you, they’ll pay you no doubt.” Mr. Park says and Taehyun raises his eyebrow. “They can only get away with money, I’ll think about it” Taehyun says attempting to leave the room. “Beomgyu really needs help” Mr. Park says “Yeah sure he does.” Taehyun replies then exits.

Thank God for the school for providing laptops for all students so now Taehyun has one to video call his friends. “Are you kidding me?” Hyejoo voices out from the video call. “They’ll pay me according to Mr. Park” Taehyun replies, taking a sip out of his soda. “Why couldn’t they get Chenle, he’s pretty smart too.” Jisung says “Yeah because his parents asked Mr. Park and Chenle is not even in Mr. Park’s classes, Jisung” Taehyun replies, earning an “Oh” expression from Jisung. “Will you accept it?” Hyejoo asks “I want to because of the money but it's Beomgyu so I’m having second thoughts” Taehyun tilts his head. His phone lit up to see a new notification.  _ It’s Beomgyu, we need to talk _ “Speaking of the devil” Taehyun says showing his phone to the camera. “It’s him,” he adds. “What’d he say?” Jisung asks then Taehyun replies “Bye motherfuckers” then ends the call. 

**_Unknown Number_ **

_ It’s Beomgyu, we need to talk _

**_Taehyun_ **

_ What is there to talk about? _

**_demon_ **

_ About this whole tutor thing _

_ I really need it _

**_Taehyun_ **

_ You REALLY need it? _

_ Can’t you just ask your parents to pay the school to make you pass? _

**_demon_ **

_ Taehyun, please _

**_Taehyun_ **

_ You act as if we’re friends now _

_ What if i said no _

**_demon_ **

_ I will cry _

**_Taehyun_ **

_ You’re a literal child _

Taehyun takes a deep breath before sending the next message.

**_Taehyun_ **

_ Just make sure you’re going to take this seriously _

_ And you’re paying me _

**_demon_ **

_ OH MY GOD THANK YOU SO MUCH _

_ Yes i will pay you and i will pay attention to you _

_ My parents wont kill me AH thank you so much _

**_Taehyun_ **

_ Okay whatever, we’ll have it at the library after class of this week _

_ Understand? _

**_demon_ **

_ Okay okay _

_ Thank you again _

Taehyun felt weird with Beomgyu not testing his patience for the first time and he wishes he just didn’t agree to Beomgyu, he didn’t know why he did but he did so he’s stuck in this life he didn’t sign up for. 

Taehyun just wanted this day to end and he comes back to his senses that if this day ends he has to be with Beomgyu for two hours. It’s surprising to see Beomgyu focused in class because it was a rare sight and Taehyun was rather quite amazed. Dismissal came and Taehyun walks over Beomgyu and says “Be there in five minutes” and Beomgyu quickly packs his things. Just as soon as Beomgyu tried to go to the library, Hyunjin greeted him. “Why are you in a rush?” Hyungjin chuckles “I have to attend this tutor thing with Taehyun. He’ll kill me if I was late.” Beomgyu says “That sucks anyway we’re getting pizza, wanna join?” Hyunjin asks “I’d want to but I can’t” Beomgyu replies “Beomgyu just let him be. We both know you don’t want to do this anyway.” Hyunjin says.

Taehyun walks past the two “Mr and Mrs Choi wouldn’t be so happy if Beomgyu fails to attend today’s session, right Beomgyu?” Taehyun says stopping over in front of the two. “Sorry Hyunjin, maybe after midterms.” Beomgyu says and proceeds to the library. “You win dude” Hyunjin tells Taehyun “Weird since I never lost” Taehyun replies and follows Beomgyu.

“Surprised to actually see you here” Taehyun says as soon as he sits across the other. “Can’t risk this.” Beomgyu replies. “Okay but which part do you really need help with?” Taehun asks, looking sincere enough. “Everything” Beomgyu looks down and Taehyun sighs “Okay, let’s not waste time.” Taehyun says and they proceed to studying.

Beomgyu really took this seriously and Taehyun is surprised that Beomgyu is a fast learner. The test covers ten topics per course and now they’re on the third course out of five yet they’ve only began just two hours ago. “You’re not even dumb why do I have to tutor you?” Taehyun asks and Beomgyu looks up at him “I don’t listen in class” he stuttered. “Okay but it’s already five o’clock. The school closes in a few.” Taehyun says and both of them start to gather their things and Taehyun accidentally grabs Beomgyu’s notebook. “That’s my notebook Taehyun” Beomgyu says and Taehyun hands it to him “Oh sorry” he says. 

They walk out the campus together and there was suddenly a black car that stopped in front of them. “Wanna lift?” Beomgyu asks and Taehyun shakes his head “I’ll take the bus.” the other replies. “Sure? I insist though since you helped me today” Beomgyu says and the other tilts his head. “If you’re going to give me a ride will you promise me to get at least a C on the test next week?” Taehyun asks the other “That’s a deal” Beomgyu answers, sticking his hand out and they both shake hands. “Ladies first” Beomgyu gestures to Taehyun “Then go in” Taehyun replies making the other roll his eyes and eventually getting in with Taehyun sliding in.

“Wait wait wait, Beomgyu gave you a ride home?” Jisung asks, Hyejoo gasps on the other end of the line and Taehyun’s busy drying his hair. “I’m too lazy to wait for the bus anyways,” Taehyun laughs, draping the towel on his shoulders. “How was it though?” Jisung asks “Was he a pain in the ass?” Hyejoo asks “Surprisingly no, we finished three subjects today and obviously we can finish everything tomorrow and I don’t know what else to do for the rest of the week.” Taehyun replies. “Why is he suddenly being nice?” Jisung asks “Same question” Taehyun replies. His phone lights up and it's a message from Beomgyu.

**_Beomgyu_ **

_ Taehyun _

_ u still up? _

**_Taehyun_ **

_ It’s already 11 pm _

_ But yeah im still up ig _

**_Beomgyu_ **

_ Can we talk? _

_ My friends bailed on me _

**_Taehyun_ **

_ So we’re friends now? _

**_Beomgyu_ **

_ Well I know I’ve been mean to you and shit _

_ And i regret it now _

_ Especially that you were willing to help me pass midterms _

**_Taehyun_ **

_ Okay you’re forgiven ig _

_ Up for call? I’m too lazy to type _

“I gotta go” Taehyun says to the video chat and ends the call. He rings Beomgyu up and the other answers in the speed of light. “What’s up?” Taehyun asks “Do you even think its possible for me to get a C in the test?” Beomgyu asks and Taehyun chuckles at the question “You don’t believe in yourself?” Taehyun asks “No” it was a firm response from the other. “Well I do, I mean you took the lessons very fast so I think there’s nothing to worry about '' Taehyun says and he could hear Beomgyu sigh. “Why’d you want to talk?” Taehyun asks “Just felt like talking to you, I guess” and with that comment, Taehyun would be lying if he said that didn’t make him smile because he’s smiling like an idiot now. “Yeah?” Taehyun says “I don’t know I’m sorry I think you’re weirded out now especially I’ve been super mean to you” “It’s completely fine to me” Taehyun cuts him off “I’m sorry” Beomgyu says “ I already I forgave you brat” Taehyun laughs.

They talked for about three hours now and Taehyun learns that Beomgyu was one of the top students in the school but when the scholars have higher grades than him, he doubts himself so he just doesn’t take an effort anymore which explains why he hated Taehyun at first. “You didn’t have to be mean though” Taehyun tells him “I know” Beomgyu replies. “Are we having a session tomorrow?” Beomgyu asks “We still have to cover two more subjects so I guess we should have one tomorrow” Taehyun answers “Can you like come over to my place for the remaining days of the week since we’re quite finished I think?” Beomgyu asks “That depends” Taehyun asks “On what?” “If you let me in the soccer team” Beomgyu laughs at Taehyun’s request “Aren’t you already in?” Beomgyu comments “I am?” Taehyun asks and Beomgyu hums “I was supposed to tell you tomorrow but oh well” “Thanks” “No problem”

The week goes by so fast, Beomgyu picked up the lessons pretty well. They study at Beomgyu’s house but they end up playing video games or watching movies. Friday night, they decided to watch a movie. Everything was alright, little laughs and comments about the movie but what Taehyun didn’t expect was when Beomgyu was already sleeping, laying his head on Taehyun’s shoulder.

Taehyun froze at the moment and started to stare at Beomgyu’s features. He won’t get another opportunity like this he thought and he wondered over Beomgyu’s eyes, realizing that he has pretty long lashes and very bold and defined eyebrows. He also noticed the pink tint on Beomgyu’s lips and how basically he looks so soft right now. It was already very late so Taehyun lightly held Beomgyu’s head and made him lay down on the bed and Taehyun gently placed the blanket over the other. Taehyun left while Beomgyu is sound asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally .

It’s the day of the test and Beomgyu can’t help but fidget and overthink. “You think I’ll pass the test right?” Beomgyu whispers to Taehyun “Of course. You mastered the concepts already” Taehyun reassures him. “I hope I won’t forget anything.” Beomgyu says “Just stop fucking worrying about it you’ll do fine.” Taehyun says and Beomgyu smiles. “What if I get a higher rank than you?” Beomgyu teases “I will never talk to you again” Taehyun says in a very sarcastic tone “Hey no! I was joking!” Beomgyu whines and the other laughs. “Okay class please settle down we will start the test in a few moments.” the teacher announces. “Beomgyu, I have to go” Taehyun says and the other pouts “I can’t take the exam, I have another thing to do. Oh and don’t worry, the test is just multiple choice” Taehyun smiles then leaves the classroom and proceeds to the library. “Beomgyu please take your seat” the teacher tells him and the other does as he’s told. Beomgyu takes in a deep breath and tells himself “I can do this” then the teacher proceeds to distribute the papers. Beomgyu takes a look at the questions and tells himself “Kang Taehyun you’re something else.”

The exam finished earlier than expected and Taehyun greets Beomgyu as he steps out of the room. “How was it?” Taehyun asks and the other just walks closer. “I know you’re smart but didn’t know you were this smart” Beomgyu chuckles and the other smiles. “I assume you already perfected the test?” Taehyun asks “Yeah I think so” Beomgyu replies and the other smiles at the response. “Where have you been?” Beomgyu asks “Field, its fun since all of it was mine for two hours” Taehyun laughs earning a hit from the other. “Were you always exempted during exams in your old school?” Beomgyu asks “I only take the first test of the school year then the rest I don’t” Taehyun says “You’re lucky” Beomgyu tells him, looking very distraught. “I work hard Beomgyu” the other tells him. “I know you do, I heard you have a game this Saturday?” Beomgyu asks and Taehyun nods “Wait aren’t you joining?” Taehyun asks “The parents association has a dinner and of course I have to be there” Beomgyu sighs and the other huffs under his breath. “So you wouldn’t join the game” and Beomgyu shakes his head “I’m sorry” Beomgyu says softly and the other smiles “It’s nothing, we have more games next season.” Taehyun replies and Beomgyu presses his lips together. “I’m leaving the team actually,” Beomgyu says and Taehyun was left silent. “What?” Taehyun asks with the sound of confusion in his tone, “My parents don’t want any distractions. They want me to focus on studying now. They think soccer was the reason I failed last year but who am I to complain? I have nothing against them” Beomgyu says “You can’t leave the team” Taehyun says grabbing Beomgyu’s shoulders. “I don’t want to leave but I have to respect my parents’ Hyun, I can’t ruin their image, I can’t ruin the name anymore. I’ve done so much shit I don’t know what to do anymore.” and Beomgyu starts to breakdown. “Come here” Taehyun says pulling the other closer to him and wrapping his arms around him, patting his back. “You’ll be okay, c’mon don’t cry” Taehyun says “I don’t know what to do anymore” Beomgyu cries more “Come on don’t cry, you have such a pretty face. It’s a waste if there are tears falling down your eyes.” Taehyun says and Beomgyu looks up at the other “What?” Beomgyu says and the other pulls him back closer. “You think I’m pretty?” Beomgyu whispers “Pretend I didn’t say that” Taehyun says, continuing to calm the other down. “Pretend I didn’t cry” Beomgyu replies. “For real, you shouldn’t cry. It’s not your thing” Taehyun says looking at the other. Beomgyu sniffles once more “Why? Because I’m pretty?” Beomgyu teases “Why? Isn’t it true though?” Taehyun whispers to the other “You’re so annoying” Beomgyu says “Learned from the best” and Beomgyu rolls his eyes.

Good thing there’s no one else in the hallway.

The other people in school found it weird that Beomgyu and Taehyun are getting along very well even their own friends are starting to wonder. “Why are you hanging out with Kang?” Jeongin asks Beomgyu “He’s cool” Beomgyu answers “Thought you hated him?” Hyunjin asks “Thought so too”. Meanwhile on the other lunch table, the same topic is being discussed. “Super confused” Hyejoo says “Why?” Jisung adds “He’s cool” Taehyun replies “Weird” the other two say at the same time. Everyone in the cafeteria was shocked to see Beomgyu walk up to Taehyun “Still up for tonight?” Beomgyu taps Taehyun’s shoulder “You know you’re only going to lose again” Taehyun says “I’ll take that as a yes.” Beomgyu says before leaving. “Context, now” Hyejoo slams the table. “Just some Call of Duty” Taehyun says taking a sip from the yogurt drink. “You go to his house?” Jisung asks and Taehyun nods. “Does he have an Xbox or a PS4?” he asks again making Hyejoo scoff “He has both” Taehyun says and Jisung leaves the table “He’s so dramatic” Hyejoo says “So you’re game on Saturday” she says “You also have a game” and Hyejoo nods “On PUBG” she nods again “Don’t know why Chaewon even agreed to doing it but she seems cool with it” and Taehyun rolls his eyes. “Beomgyu’s leaving the team” he says and Hyejoo chokes on her drink “What the fuck?” she expresses “I said the same thing” Taehyun says “Why? He’s one of the best ones in the team. How can he leave?” she questions “Figures” Taehyun says and Hyejoo’s shoulders go down and she sighs “This is so annoying I want to burn this school down” Hyejoo says “Ask help from your mom, maybe she’d help” Taehyun says and the other rolls her eyes.

“Really sorry I can’t go today” Beomgyu says over the phone “It’s fine. If I call you tonight it means the team wins” Taehyun chuckles “Okay” Beomgyu says “Aren’t you going to ask if we lose?” Taehyun asks “You never lose Taehyun, never” Beomgyu says and the other chuckles on the other end of the line. “Game’s about to start” Taehyun says “Good luck!” Beomgyu says and Taehyun smiles then puts his phone down. The crowd cheers fill the whole place, this is the only time Hyunjin and Jeongin trust Taehyun. The whole school knows how Taehyun works in the field, the school’s rank rose from the the third best teams in all of South Korea to the top when they competed against Seoul International. The game ends with Taehyun’s team winning and the cheers grew louder and louder. “You’re such a beast man” Hyunjin says, rustling Taehyun’s hair. “Thanks to you we’re moving to the finals,” Jeongin says, passing a water bottle to Taehyun. 

Taehyun’s the last one on the field, the rest of it is now empty. He just sat on the bench and tried to catch his breath. “You didn’t call” a familiar voice speaks behind him and Taehyun looks behind to see Beomgyu in a suit. “I think you’re lost, the dinner party is in Gangnam” Taehyun chuckles making the other laugh. “Why didn’t you call?” Beomgyu asks and Taehyun stands up then faces the other. “Was just about to, actually” Taehyun says “I see” Beomgyu replies. “Finals, eh?” Beomgyu says and the other nods “Congratulations” Beomgyu says “Thanks. How’s the dinner party?” the other asks “Boring so I watched the game” Beomgyu smirks and Taehyun has a confused expression. “What?” the other blurts out “Told them I didn’t want to go so I went here” Beomgyu says “I didn’t see you” Taehyun says “You never pay attention to the crowd during a games” Beomgyu laughs “I pay attention to you very well” Taehyun says and Beomgyu starts to show a tint of pink on his cheeks. 

The awkward silence between them was very suffocating so Taehyun speaks up “Shouldn’t have said that” and Beomgyu walks forward “You’ve been acting strange” Beomgyu says “You made me like this I guess” Taehyun chuckles out of embarrassment. Beomgyu walks closer to the other “I feel like you want to tell me something, huh Taehyun?” Beomgyu asks “I do?” Taehyun looked over the side, placing his hands in his pockets. Beomgyu laughs “Cause I do” he says and Taehyun looks at him. 

“Remember when I stole your uniform?” Beomgyu asks and the other nods “I don’t know but you look good fighting me” and then another long silence. “I look good being angry?” Taehyun asks “And when we train before, I don’t know your face looks different when you’re focused on something” Beomgyu sighs “Now you’re strange” Taehyun laughs trying to ignore the fact his ears are burning as Beomgyu said that to him. “Also you called me pretty so” Beomgyu blurts out and Taehyun walks closer to the other “Well you are very pretty I have to say” Taehyun huffs and Beomgyu is lost for words now. “You’re not going to do anything?” Hyejoo shouts from one of the bleachers and the other two look over to see their friends just chilling. 

“Usually this is where the guy kisses” Jeongin says “Since you’re both guys” Hyunjin speaks up and all of them gasp when Beomgyu turns Taehyun’s face and places his lips on his. “Fucking finally” Jisung says “I hate men I’m leaving” Hyejoo says and leaves “Life is so unfair! I just want a fucking girlfriend!” Hyejoo exclaims as she steps down the bleachers. While the boys continue to scream. Once they pull away from each other Taehyun asks “So that’s how your lips feel like?” “You’ve been curious?” Beomgyu questions. “Yeah” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -HELLO so its done YAY it seems so short 1.) i am very sorry  
> -follow me on twitter LMAO @J00NBIN and u can message me for commissions hehe  
> -THIS FIC IS SUPER CUTE LMAO   
> -okay bye


End file.
